Love at first sight nah!
by Karin Knightwalker
Summary: What if hibari had a little sister? and this girl is part of the vongola family! what would happened in the presnt and the future! GiottoOC and a slight of 18OC and a hint of DinoOC but the main pairing is GiottoOC and 1827
1. Oc file: Shanaki Hibari

Oc file : Shanaki Hibari

**Name: Shanaki Hibari**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: female**

**Nationality: Japanese, Italian (curiosity of her father)**

**Family: parents are now dead, hibari kyoya (older brother)**

**Features: dark-blond hair, icy-blue eyes, 156cm, 45.5kg, hair ending on her waist but she always put her hair in pony tail**

**Personality: serious, cold to everyone except for her brother, aloof, has a sensitive emotions like blushing, a little kind, and always glaring and loves dogs and cats**

**Love interest: Giotto de vongola, Hibari kyoya (brotherly)**

**Ring: vongola dark guardian**

**Weapon: tonfa (Hibari gave it to her) and daggers**

**Dark secret: will be in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love?**

**Me: hello! This is my first fanfic** **and sorry for the delay because I'm quite busy.**

**Shana: Oi! Stupid author how many chapters will you make!**

**Me: sha-chan is sooo rude even to her author**

**Shana: of course I'am except for my brother of course**

**Me: whatever! Anyhow disclaimer please...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

**~Namimori middle school, 2-1**~

In sawada tsunayoshi's classroom, like alyways being soo noisy in the morning. the bell rang, the teacher came in and said "okay class, we have a new student so be nice to her" his face was pale and he signal the student to come in the student was a girl!, she had dark-blond hair put in a ponytail, her eyes is icy-blue that reminds everyone about **Him** she weared a sweater and a 10cm skirt and a black-knee sock. "watashi wa Shanaki..."and her voice is like **HIM**! "...Hibari desu" a awkward silent pass through them, the teacher broke their silence "Shanaki is Hibari kyoya's little sister so take good care of her or else feel hibari's wrath and Shanaki will you sit beside sawada tsunayoshi" "hai".

The bell rang and its lunch time, tsuna went to the newbie's seat and said "umm...s-shanaki-san would you have a lunch with us?"he stuttered "as you wish, decimo" tsuna was shocked that Shanaki knows him "h-how did you know" "judaime! Maybe she is an assassin!" the over-protected right hand man step forward and took his bombs out "assassin? If I'm a assassin then I could kill all of you,right now" shana stood up and left the room, she strolled in the hallways only to see her brother, she run to her brother to catch up "kyo-nii! Mate!" Hibari turned around and saw his cute sister running "what's wrong Shana?" he ask protectively "decimo is an idiot and no-good" she told him "hn, I'll introduced you to akambo" he walked inside the reception room and saw reborn sitting in one of his sofa's tilting his fedora hat and smirking "who might this be, Hibari?" he said "my imotou and I like her to fight that look alike of sawada and have a fight with her" Hibari glared at him "hmmm, Shanaki was it would you like to join in vongola? " "vongola? You mean mafia I will but I'll fight a strong opponent" "of course, you will meet him after school and go visit dame-tsuna's house first" reborn disappeared in thin air. "aniki, who is this 'look alike of sawada'?" she ask her brother who is now doing his paperwork "you will know him soon" shana just stared at her brother but she just shrugged it.

**~2-2, math class~**

"gokudera! How many times I warned you to stop putting your feet in the table!" the teacher shouted to hayato who is sitting like a gangster "would you shut up! Old hag" the students laughed and shana who is not listening to teacher, heared the students laughter and knows the reason why and said "yeah, he's right old hag" the teacher glared at her and said "then! Shanaki, solve this problem in 30 seconds!" he smirked and look at shana who is now looking out of the window. **SNAP!** "Shanaki Nakahari! Solve this proble-" "_**log**_**6****(216) = 3**" the students shock and some gasp "c-correct" **Riiiiiiiinggggg!** Shana stood up and went to tsuna's desk and said "de-sawada, can I visit your house after school?" ignoring the teacher's glare at her he went up to shana and about to punch the book in her head when a tonfa came flying towards the teacher. They look at the person who throw the tonfa, there stand the mighty Hibari Kyoya who give the teacher a pissed off face. "Didn't I tell you to take care of her not to do something to her." The teacher shivered and ready to feel the prefect's wrath but received a kick on his stomach. "Agh!" he yelled in pain, the prefect continued kicking him in the stomach "kyo-nii, stop he will die anyways" the students sweatdrop from shana's reply "anyway, de-sawada the baby asked me to go to your house after school to fight with someone" the hibari's left the room, "someone?" our very adorable uke said "maybe shana will fight **HIM**" and our baseball lover laughed "tch! She will not win against **HIM**" and our will be decimo's right-hand-man said(I'm a official right-hand-man!).

~**after school, outside of sawada's house hold**~

"Decimo, okairinasai" Shana said while staring at tsuna who is sweating bullets and nana, tsuna's mother, saw shana "Ah! You must be reborn-kun's nakama please get inside" "arigato, sawada-san" she bowed and walked inside but stop when she saw reborn with someone she haven't seen before the man had sienna blond hair, and had light blue eyes he weared a long polo shirt and a black pants. "Oh! a guest, what's your name?" "Shanaki Hibari" "shana, this idiot will be your par partner from now own" the man's eye widen ans yelled at reborn "reborn! What are you saying" but reborn hit his head with a large mallet who is leon "and by the way his name is giotto" giotto winced in pain while shana look at him "this weak-pathetic-whimp guy will be my par partner" the way shana said make giotto went to his EMO corner "but...I feel that this guy is good at fighting" shana ridged out her tonfas and position her body in a fighting stance "so I have do to is kill this guy" she strike her tonfa in front of giotto's face but he grab her tonfa and he looked at her with his calm-orange eyes "attacking the enemy while they're preparing their selves to fight, how disgraceful" "disgrace? Hmph, you're wrong I always do that to my opponent" she strike her left tonfa to giotto's stomach and he crash into a wall "hm, how weak" tsuna saw **HIS** brother crash to the wall "nii-san!" he run towards giotto but was stop by reborn "let dame-gio handle this" tsuna gulped and watch the scene, Shana walked up to giotto who is now coughing some blood, shana was about to kick his head when giotto catch her leg and throw her into the floor. Tsuna blushed and looked away from the scene while reborn just smirked the scene was: Giotto is at the top of shana while shana was at the bottom but what make tsuna blushed well the thing is giotto's hand is on shana's skirt while his other is at her breast part. "AHHHHHH! G-g-g-g-gomenasai" he bowed numerously while shana increased her murderous aura she punched giotto with her fist "YOU! SHIT-FUCKING IDIOT!" she stormed out of the house while mumbling something "n-nii-san, d-daigobu" giotto still stood their shocked but why is his heart beat fast? Maybe this is- ** WHACK!** Reborn hit him with his mallet and said "stop day dreaming, dame-gio!" "r-reborn!" "what a pathetic loser are you? Beat by a girl" "I'M NOT A LOSER!" "anyway, she is now our dark guardian" "dark?" "because her job is to kill and sweep everything on her way that's dark guardian do" "k-kowai" reborn jump and landed in giotto's shoulder and whispered "you love her don't you" giotto blush and yelled loudly so that the neighbour could hear "NOOOOO!"

**Me: **well their you have it my first fanfic.

**Shana:** you! Why would my first day have a sexual harassment!

**Giotto: **well the author-san said so

**Me; **oh! and giotto did it in purpose so that he could touch you-*giotto claps my mouth*

**Shana:** nani! Kuso-gio! *chase after giotto*

**Giotto: ** HIEEEEEE!

**Me: **ahh! What a nice L.Q, tsuna would you please

**Tsuna: **please review!

**Bam! Whack! Crack!**

**Me:** hey don't destroy my room!


End file.
